Dear Abbey
by laughfreak15
Summary: A letter to an advice column. What Juliet would have questioned. What she would have asked Abbey and what would have Abbey thought and written back. Review! tell me if it sucked or if it didn't. What you're eating for dinner...anything.


Dear Abbey,

I'm in serious need of your advice. I love this wonderful guy, but our families are enemies. How can our love live n the place of what should be enmity. We were so in love after the first time we met. The night we met my family was having a party. He came and then later climbed over the high orchard wall to see me. We talked, and he proclaimed his love for me. I told him our relationship was very sudden, but then later I said that if he truly loved me he would marry me. Then the next day without my parents' consent I got married to him.

Not long after getting married he and my kinsmen fought and my cousin died. Later my love was banished from Verona and sent to Mantua. Then my parents told me I had to marry a suitor of mine. My parents didn't and still don't know that I'm married to my husband. I fear that if I tell my parents that I loved him they would have told me that I couldn't marry him, and instead make me marry my suitor but now that I am married to my husband. I think they would disown if they ever found out.

I'm frightened of my father. When he told me I had to marry the suitor they chose and I refused he became outraged and said to me," An you be mine, I'll give you to my friend; /An you be not, hang, starve, die in the streets, / For by my soul, I'll ne'er acknowledge thee, / Nor what is mine shall never do thee good. /Trust to't. Bethink you. I'll not be forsworn." This only confirmed my fears that my dad would disown me if I didn't do what he said. He said I'd have to do this because he controlled me and he already promised me to him and he wouldn't take back his word.

After my father left out, I panicked so I asked my nurse what I should since she knew a bout my marriage to my husband. She replied"_ I think you are happy in this second match, /For it excels your first; or if it did not, /your first is dead--- or 'twere as good he where/As living here you have no use of him." _She's betrayed me. I thought she accepted my relationship with him but it seems she doesn't. She told me marry my suitor that my husband, my sweet true love could be dead for all that it has to do with me. I have no clue what to do. I feel as though someone else controls my life, that they are creating all these horrible happenings for reasons unknown to me. I feel as though fate itself could not make such a horrible thing happen to me.

I then went to a friend of mine and told him about everything that happened and asked him what I should do. He gave me a potion that will make me appear dead while being alive. Then I could live with my true love in Mantua .He told me then to go home and agree to the wedding on Thursday. Then Wednesday I would drink the potion and they'd bury me in the tomb. Then later the husband and him would pull me out. Then I'd go to Mantua and live with my husband. When I got home though and told my father I'd marry the suitor he chose he said to make the wedding tomorrow! I fear now about drinking the potion. I wonder if it will even work, or if its poison and I'm trying to convince myself to do it, but it's frightening because I have no idea what's to come. What should I do should I drink the potion and fake death and live with my husband, tell my parents, or marry the suitor and please my parents?

Sincerely, Confused and in love in Verona

Dear Confused and in love in Verona,

I'd like to first say that your story is quite tragic and would make an interesting story. However, I'm supposed to advise you and not tell you about how horrible your situation is, as I'm sure you are quite aware. I feel as though drinking a potion and tricking your family into believing you're dead is treacherous behavior. I do believe that if you love this boy as much as you seem to, then marrying your suitor will only bring you to an early grave. It would be better to drink the potion and deceive your family than die married to your suitor by your own hand. Even if you didn't kill yourself and married him a half life is hardly a way to live. It would be better to live a short life of happiness than a lifetime of sadness in my opinion. I feel as though your decision depends on if you choose your family or your love. With the answer to that question will show the decision that is best for you. Best of luck .May your life no matter how long or short, be filled with some happiness.

Sincerely,

Abbey


End file.
